Infranchissable
by Alisha Horiraito
Summary: Quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils tentent, il y aurait toujours ce même obstacle entre. Un obstacle infranchissable. UA


**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde. Donc, je poste un truc qui me passait par la tête alors que j'étais censée dormir (c'est toujours quand il le faut pas que l'imagination se manifeste), et après m'être demandé si oui ou non je poste, et bien la réponse est un oui. Sachez avant tout, qu'une fois de plus c'est pas le monde des bisounours. Concernant Jeu d'enfant, j'espère pouvoir mettre à jour la semaine prochaine. Sachez que j'avais énormément de travail ces derniers temps, et que je n'ai pas pu avancer. Donc voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Raiting : M**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas**

* * *

 **Infranchissable**

* * *

Ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, tranquillement assise à la table qui trônait le salon de son appartement. Elle entendit la serrure de la porte d'entrée se déverrouiller, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit. Quelques bruits de pas, la porte se referma, la clé tourna, et le visiteur se rapprocha.

 _Gérald._

Il n'y avait que lui qui possédait un double pour rentrer chez elle quand il le voulait.

Ses mains chaudes, légèrement calleuses, ramenèrent avec délicatesse quelques mèches de cheveux roux derrière sa nuque, effleurant doucement son encolure. Puis elles descendirent sous ses bras fins, passant par ses côtes, avant de s'échouer sur son ventre plat.

 _C'était mal_. Mais Erza ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pencher vers sa chaleur, son dos rencontrant la poitrine ferme du jeune homme, et elle soupira de bien être, dans ses bras forts. Elle sentit ses lèvres, fines et douces, embrasser tendrement ses épaules. Des baisers légers, tels les caresses d'une plume, qui remontaient sensuellement vers sa mâchoire, la faisant renverser sa tête en arrière.

« Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- Toi aussi, elle chuchota. Je j'ai pas réussi à t'oublier. »

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement, alors qu'il mordillait son lobe. Elle lâcha un petit gémissement.

À une époque, ils avaient tout fait pour être ensemble, même si tout faisait qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ce n'était pas une question d'âge, non, ils avaient le même; à un jour près, il était l'ainé. Leurs parents quittèrent ce monde alors qu'ils n'étaient que de jeunes enfants. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, s'occupaient mutuellement de l'autre, jusqu'à devenir inséparables. Elle avait changé de nom. Gérald lui avait dit de s'appeler Scarlet, en raison de sa chevelure flamboyante qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Ainsi, ils pensaient qu'il n'y aurait plus de problème. Mais avec le temps, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, que quoi qu'ils fassent, il y aurait toujours ce mur entre eux.

Alors ils avaient tout essayé pour s'oublier. Parce qu'ils savaient, que leurs sentiments n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Ils s'étaient imposés de ne pas se voir pendant des années, s'étaient forcés à sortir avec d'autres personnes, coucher avec, parfois même les coups d'un soir. Mais rien ne changeait. Ils hantaient toujours les pensées de l'autre. Ils se détruisaient. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Plus qu'il ne leur était permis. _D'une façon qui leur était interdite._

Elle se releva, encore dans son étreinte, se retourna, et leurs bouches s'unirent.

 _Parce qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble._

 _Parce qu'il n'en existait pas d'autre qui leur correspondait._

 _Parce qu'elles se ressemblaient, et se complétaient._

Il répondit. Avec tout le désespoir qui le rongeait. Avec tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Avec toute la douleur qui l'habitait.

 _Combien de fois avaient-ils pleuré de cette barrière ?_

 _Combien de fois avaient-ils hurlé de cette frustration ?_

Ils avaient arrêté de compter, et se réconfortaient, à chaque fois, de la même manière.

Enlacés, elle le laissa la guider, sur un chemin qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Bien que son esprit criait de cesser cette folie, tout son corps désobéissait.

Parce qu'il savait, lui, que toute conscience et logique exclues, cet homme était fait pour elle. Cet homme était sa moitié. _Cet homme était l'amour de sa vie._

Allongée sur le matelas de son lit, elle le vit ramper vers elle. Ses mains s'emboitaient avec ses joues roses, comme si elles avaient été conçues pour ça. Puis leurs lèvres se connectèrent à nouveau, recréant ce lien électrique qui les enchainait. Sa langue rencontra la sienne, l'entrainant dans une danse endiablée, une caresse sauvage et fougueuse.

 _Passion._

Il fit glisser ses vêtements le long de son corps tout en courbes, les déchirant presque. Tandis qu'elle arrachait les siens. Chaque touche devenait plus ardente que la précédente. Leur appétit plus violent. Leurs baisers plus affamés. Leurs corps s'enflammaient.

 _Désespoir._

Mais ils ne devaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Leur désir envers l'autre était un péché. Leurs voluptés des crimes. Et pourtant, elle avait tant besoin de lui. Il devenait presque vital pour elle ! Si seulement, si seulement...

 _Souffrance._

Des larmes dévalaient le long de son doux visage, écho de son cœur sui se broyait, toujours plus à chaque instant. Parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire, à ignorer, cette petite voix dans sa tête, qui répétait, inlassablement, l'affreuse réalité.

 _Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble._

« Gérald, sanglota-t-elle, arrête ! »

Il leva la tête, plongeant ses beaux yeux d'émeraude, ces yeux uniques, dans les siens; larmoyants. Il était prêt à craquer lui aussi. Et elle comprit, que sa conscience lui disait les mêmes choses, les mêmes horreurs.

 _Ils ne pouvaient pas._

 _Le destin était cruel. Il séparait deux âmes sœurs, certaines se retrouveraient, d'autres devraient attendre une prochaine vie..._

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix tremblante, et brisée, lui lacéra la poitrine, intensifiant ses pleurs qui se mêlaient aux gouttes qu'il laissait tomber...

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

 _...mais la dur vérité..._

« Je m'en fou, Erza, tu m'entends ? Je me fou de tout ça ! explosa-t-il. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Pas comme on est censé faire ! »

Il enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou, essayant de se calmer en inspirant le parfum sucré de ses boucles rouges.

« Je t'aime. » il pleura.

Il se mit à dévorer sa jugulaire, ses hanches s'enfonçant dans les siennes. Tout son corps fusionnait avec lui.

Elle aimait ça. Même si elle ne devrait. Elle aimait ça.

Cette même voix continuait de la harceler.

 _Ils ne pouvaient pas._

Elle luttait pour ne pas l'écouter. Elle se concentrait sur les cajoleries brûlantes qu'elle lui octroyait. Baisait toutes les parcelles de peau auxquelles elle avait accès.

 _Mais la voix continuait._

Elle raisonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore.

 _Leur histoire était impossible._

Gérald se mit à trembler. Les larmes coulaient, aussi bien sur ses joues que dans son cou. Il continuait, plus désespéré que jamais.

Ce fut trop. Elle le repoussa, et se mordit la lèvre, qui se tenta d'écarlate; comme ses cheveux. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait pas même un picotement, tant son cœur lui faisait mal. Dans son regard, elle vit, à quel point il était brisé, de leur malheur. Autant qu'elle.

 _Mais ils ne pouvaient pas._

« Arrête... »

 _...c'est que le destin l'était encore plus..._

« ...tu es mon frère. »

 _...lorsqu'il les unissait à la naissance._

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Ne me demandez pas d'où je sors ce truc, parce que la réponse est : j'en sais rien. Bref, petite explication à tout ça.**

 **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Gérald et Erza sont jumeaux, mais également profondément amoureux de l'autre, vu qu'ils sont âmes sœurs -oui, c'est de l'inceste... Mais, j'ai voulu traiter ce thème pour une raison -autre que mon esprit malade et farfelu. On a tendance à juger les personnes ayant une relation incestueuse; quoi de plus normale, c'est pas vraiment quelque chose de très conventionnel. Mais qui -honnêtement- s'est, au moins une fois dans sa vie, demandé s'ils ne souffraient d'être de la même famille, du fait qu'ils ne peuvent être ensemble à cause de leur génétique, malgré leurs sentiments réels et puissants ? Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai voulu -essayer- de faire passer.**

 **Pourquoi ce titre ? Et bien après cette explication il me semble évident. Infranchissable est l'adjectif qui qualifie l'obstacle qui se dresse entre eux : leur génétique.**

 **J'espère que -malgré vos certaines envies de meurtre- cet OS vous a plu. Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeu d'enfant, et une nouvelle fiction !**

 **Gros poutous !**

 **-Ally**


End file.
